Second Chances
by catherine.cat33
Summary: this is based on the time capsle they dug up with letters from their 7th grade selves.  Enjoy my readers!  One-Shot ONLY!


**Author's Note: Hey there...so, before EClare there was Klare...and for some reason i kind of still love them too...so here's my story about second chances**

**Disclamer: I do not own Degrassi...just this idea.**

_10__th__ grade Clare—_

_Hey, it's me…well, you. I wonder how things are like now. I wonder what's changed and what's the same. I wonder if we're still focusing on school, or so I hope. I mean, Darce isn't right, I've been fine without boys. _

_Hey, a word of advice? _

_You hardly ever get a second chance at things…I mean, Darce got a second chance at life…you know? They don't come often. So when you get one, don't waste it._

_xoxo Clare from 7__th__ grade_

I sighed and looked around at the people standing near me. KC stands in the corner staring down at his letter. I turn around and then sigh, placing the letter in my back pocket. Then I begin to head back into the school.

"Miss Edwards, where do you think you're going?"

"I have to go to the bathroom." I replied. Mr. Perino nodded and I walked into the school and went into the bathroom. If only I could go back in time to last year right after I met KC. If only I could tell myself to ignore him. To ignore all boys. They all lead to heartbreak. Even Eli, whom I thought was different. No, he's the same. They're all the same. All boys just fuck things up. I slid down to the floor and hugged my knees to my chest and cried.

Okay, so maybe I'm being childish. Maybe I'm being stupid. It's only two boys. There are more out there. More boys. More love. More kindness? More heartbreak? More disappointment?

I stood up and wiped my eyes before walking out of the bathroom.

"You okay?" A voice called from behind me.

"Leave me alone KC. I don't need to explain myself to you." I said before moving. But, a small part of me wanted to turn around and talk to him. A small part of me wanted to be there, in that moment. A small part of me still loved him, and would always, most likely.

"Clare." He ran up to me and stood in front of me. "What is this about? Those stupid letters? They're crap! Clare, you're still you. No matter what a seventh grade you wrote."

I sighed, "It…it isn't that."

"Then what is it?" he cocked an eyebrow. I sighed and nodded to the bench where we both sat down. I leaned against the wall and crossed my legs turning to face him.

"I've just…a lot has changed. I've changed. And, it sucks to see that because…I don't like thinking that I'm different. It just…I don't know."

"Clare, everyone changes."

"Not as drastically as I have. Last year I was my own person. I didn't need boys. I didn't pay attention to them. I was innocent. I…I didn't know about heartbreak, I didn't need boys. I had no use for them. And, here I am, a full year later. I've dated two guys. Both relationships ended shittily. This just…I wish I could go back to my old self, you know?"

He looked at me like I had three heads, "What are you talking about? So, you've changed. I still see you Clare. You're still you. The only things that changed are your eyes. Your hair is shorter, and…boys? Clare, you don't need them any more than you did last year. Relationships don't have to be shitty."

"Really? Then why did both of mine end with me being oblivious, huh? Eli was still in love with his dead ex-girlfriend. And…and you…you cheated on me with Jenna. Maybe…maybe it's just me. Maybe I suck at relationships."

"Clare…it isn't you. Trust me. Jenna and I just ended because she hooked up with this guy over summer and got pregnant. So, let me tell you something, it isn't just you."

"Wow…K…I'm so sorry."

"It's not a big deal."

"Mr. Perino's probably wondering where I went." I smiled to him and stood up going to head back out the front.

"Hey Clare," I turned around.

"Yeah K?"

"Do you ever think what would have happened if Jenna hadn't happened? Do you think that we might still be together?" Now he stood next to me, his hands in his pockets, and his eyes on the ground.

"I don't know. I can't tell you."

"Do you ever think…nah, that's stupid."

"What?" I asked.

His eyes moved to meet mine, "Do you ever think we could have a second shot at this?"

I thought for a moment. Then I remembered the letter I had written myself…

_So when you get one, don't waste it._

And then I did something bold. I leaned up on my tippy toes and I kissed him.

"I don't know, but I'd like to find out, if you would."

"I…I'd like that too Clare." he smiled, took my hand in his, and then we walked back out to the rest of the class.

Maybe, maybe I had been school focused back in seventh grade. Maybe I had my ideas, and my ambitions, and my dreams. Then again, maybe I knew something like this was going to happen. Maybe I knew I would have a shift in ideas and something bad like this would happen.

So, maybe second chances do matter. Maybe they don't. But, when you get one, like I just did, don't waste it.

**Author's Note: I got the idea because of the time capsle in the last new episode...you know? Well please tell me this doesn't suck**

**xoxoxo Cat**


End file.
